fisherymanagementfandomcom-20200213-history
Job opportunities
October 2006 Oman The following was posted to the fishfolk mailing list: Oman Fish Quality Control Centre is searching for an expert in Fish Quality with the following term of references The expert shall assist the Ministry of Agriculture and Fisheries in pursuit of further development of the omani seafood business. The work programme shall include, but not be limited to *Review of current legislation on seafood production and quality control, the implementation status of international standards (Codex alimentarius), and EU directives. *Suggest modifications to present practices and facilitate the application and effective use of above-mentioned, as appropriate. *Supervise implementation of the HACCP concept by the seafood Processing Plants. *Deploy seafood quality analysis programmes for quality control purposes to help to achieve lab accreditation. *Execute staff training programmes on issues in seafood quality, quality control, quality inspection, and quality analyses. *Execute training programmes for quality Controllers of the processing plants in seafood quality, quality control, quality analyses….etc. *Generate, where possible, statistical data analyses from data files relating to quality control accumulated by the Quality Control unit of the Fishery Quality Control Center. *Promote research collaborations between Ministry, University Colleges and industry. *Conduct research on Quality related issues and promote publications. The applications should be sent to the following address :Nashwa AL-Mazrooei :Director of Fishery Quality Control Center :Ministry of Agriculture and Fisheries :P.O.Box 467 Muscat P.C.113 :Sultanate of Oman :Tel: + 968 738611 :Fax: + 968 738222 :Email: nashwa.almazrooei@ gmail.com :or: aalkhatri@ hotmail.com July 2006 Massachusetts Integrated Statistics is looking for a data quality fisheries biologist in Falmouth, MA. Please see the full advertisement under employment opportunites at www.integratedstatistics.com Thank you, :Laura Shulman :dataquality@integratedstatistics.com Vietnam ''Please direct any inquiries to Keith Symington at the address below. ''Thanks, ''Kim :Kimberly S. Davis :Marine Conservation Program :World Wildlife Fund :1250 24th Street NW :Washington DC 20037 :202-861-8367 :www.worldwildlife.org kimberly.davis@wwfus.org ______________________________________________ WWF VIETNAM, VACANCY ANNOUNCEMENT: Marine Programme Officer – Sustainable Fisheries WWF, the conservation organization, has a global network active in 96 countries. In line with its objective of meeting conservation targets related to marine fisheries and aquaculture, as well as inter-related livelihood, poverty-reduction and governance objectives, WWF Greater Mekong - Vietnam Country Programme is seeking a marine Programme (Fisheries) Officer (Vietnamese National). The chief responsibilities of this important and challenging position will include: Providing in-country research and project activities related to socio-economic review and case study on fisheries investments and strategies for poverty alleviation Identifying opportunities and models for mainstreaming sustainable, equitable fisheries into development strategies Provide technical and outreach support to WWF Vietnam’s activities related to Marine Stewardship Council (MSC) eco-certification of candidate fisheries in Vietnam Provide technical and stakeholder outreach support to WWF Vietnam’s marine protected area (MPA) activities Work with Marine Programme, government partners and local stakeholders to establish sustainable models of aquaculture/mariculture operations Work with Marine Programme, government partners and local stakeholders to secure more sustainable fisheries coast-wide, including adopting an Ecosystem Based Management (EBM) framework for identified fisheries, and initiatives related to mitigating sea turtle by-catch in Vietnamese fisheries Qualifications – Essential: :Vietnamese national :Bachelor degree in relevant field i.e. fisheries management, economics, resource management, geography etc. :At least two years practical work experience in fisheries and/or aquaculture management in Vietnam, including experience in research and data collection, socio-economic studies, stakeholder liaison, community fisheries development and ecosystem-based approaches to fisheries management and/or aquaculture “best practices” standards :Good understanding of community development, sustainable livelihood and poverty reduction issues in Vietnam, particularly as related to fisheries and aquaculture development :Strong research and analytical skills; experience in technical scientific writing :Good communication, facilitation and liaison skills; demonstrated ability to work effectively in a multi-stakeholder setting and to build good relationships with government partners :Familiar with fisheries operations, fisheries management issues and related institutional arrangements in Vietnam :Ability to work under own initiative and to meet agreed deadlines; willingness to travel :Practical computer abilities :Working understanding of English language Interested candidates should send a cover letter and CV by Monday 17th of July 2006, in English, to Mr. Keith Symington (Marine Programme Coordinator) by email keith.symington@wwfgreatermekong.org, or by fax to 4 736 6376 For information concerning WWF Greater Mekong and its projects in Vietnam, consult our web site at http://www.wwfindochina.org . Only short-listed candidates will be notified.